


you're the siscon to my brocon

by toonphile



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brother Complex, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sister Complex, Steven is 16, slightly inspired by calas stuff, spinel is 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Spinel likes to sneak into Steven's bed at night. Steven's getting tired of telling her to stop.





	you're the siscon to my brocon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for using the sharing a bed trope over and over again. It's just...my fav. Also for Stevineltober! Prompt was Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Not beta'd we die like men.

Steven felt someone crawl into bed with him.

He shot up, glancing around the room before settling his eyes on the figure curled up beside him. Its dug it's way under the covers, until it's form is completely covered. Steven lifts up the blanket to see...

Spinel. It's Spinel.

Steven lets a sigh of relief. It's what he should have excepted. Spinel always liked to crawl into his bed, since they were little. Steven would like to tell her to stop, but it seemed to be one of the few comforts she had, so he let it slide. 

"Spinel. Hey." He turns her towards him and it's now he realizes she's crying. When did that happen? "Spinel?"

She's looking at him, but it's like she doesn't actually see him. It's worrying. Steven wants to shake her, break her out of whatever trance she's in but he's not sure if that'll help any. So he does the next best thing.

He kisses her.

Now, maybe Steven should have thought this through a little more. Maybe. But it's something he's wanted to do for a long time. And Spinel had too. She had been following him around since childhood, like a lost puppy. Steven had let her because. Well. He loved just as much as she does, and Steven just wanted to let her know, sometime. He hadn't planned on it being today, but. 

"S-steven?" Spinel questions, as Steven pulls away from the kiss. Her eyes are searching his face, looking for any kind of sign that this was a dream. Or fake. Steven reaches up, and wipes away the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spinel seems embrassed now, as she hides her face in Steven's chest. 

"Mom yelled at me eariler. Seems kinda stupid now." She laughs, and Steven can feel the vibrations against his chest. He laughs too, as Steven had been so worried that it had been something serious. Apparently not. "Mind if I sleep here tonight?"

They weren't going to talk about what just happened. Spinel didn't seem like she wanted to anyway. That's fine. It could wait til the morning. 

"Sure." Steven can't see it, but he can feel Spinel smile against his chest. She nuzzles further into it, and then just like that, she's asleep. 

Steven lets a huff, before wrapping his arms around Spinel and resting his chin on her head. And then before he knows it, he's asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> check out duckcest.tumblr.com for more content!


End file.
